Crozenck Shieldback
Crozenck Shieldback 'is a fan character designed by MagnumDong6969. Crozenck resides in the ''RWBY Universe. Crozenck is a member of Team CROC in the RWBY Universe, where he attends Beacon Academy and serves as the team's lieutenant. Crozenck was born in the southern tip of the Kingdom of Vale, near the same vicinity as his partner, Crzeck. There, the two grew up separated by three miles, which is considered a dangerous journey by most standards, considering many Grimm inhabit the swamps and are dangerously close to infesting hometowns. Despite the small town, Crozenck lived a bold life over the stilted homes of the swamp-lands, where the houses were on stilts and the water within 100 feet of the village was electrified to protect against Grimm. Later in his life, Crozenck attended Signal Academy and later Beacon in order to learn how to become a Huntsman. There, he met his teammates Crzeck Armoredflesh, Rowana Bristledhide, and Oren Hellbender. Collectively, they formed Huntsman Team CROC, and earned notoriety throughout Crozenck, like the rest of his team, participated in the Vytal tournament when it appeared in Vale for the year. However, they were beaten by another group and remained on the sidelines for the rest of the festival. However, during the festival, Beacon and the Kingdom of Vale were invaded by a large, combined invasion force of Grimm and the White Fang terrorist organization. In addition to the Grimm and terrorists attacking the city, the army of machines built by the Kingdom of Atlas soon turned their guns from the Grimm and onto the civilians, their Central Interface System being hacked into by the enemy. On top of all of this, fellow student Oren Hellbender lost control of the inner Grimm inside of him due to the sheer concentration of Grimm, as well as the presence of the "Overlord" Grimm that circled the school, spawning even more Grimm from its body. After a harsh battle against Oren's mutated form, Crozenck and the rest of the team fled to Oren's homeland island, where they all trained for the future battle to take back Beacon Academy and the Kingdom of Vale. Crozenck is one of the shorter members of his team, with the distinguishable traits of Faunus, human-like species that possess one single trait of an animal (such as a cat's ears or tail). In Crozenck's case, he possesses a carapace of an alligator snapping turtle, with a spiny and heavy shell that protects his back and chest. However, the shell only seems heavy, and Crozenck remarks that it does not hinder him. Crozenck's skin color and facial appearance resembles Nigerian heritage, albeit with a lighter skin tone. He has a medium-sized and wide nose, with short, nappy hair, intense eyebrows and a relaxed expression around his eyes. His chin is pointed and his jaw has a very muscular look to it. Crozenck's normal attire consists only of jeans, as the carapace eliminates the need to wear a shirt. He also possesses his personal insignia as a tattoo on his chest, which somewhat resembles an upward-travelling meteor. In his combative armor, Crozenck possesses heavy body armor on his arms and legs, covering his shoulders, pelvis, knees, and shins. The pattern on the armor possesses a box-like texture reminiscent of other turtle shells. Crozenck's weapons are somewhat unique compared to the rest of his team, and instead uses two katars to get up close and personal to his enemies. In addition, the katars also turn into twin sub-machine guns which he uses to clear rooms or engage many enemies at once in close quarters. Crozenck is usually quiet, always engrossed in his work and patients when he heals them with his semblance, however, he is known to talk to patients while he works with them. At times, when he does talk outside of his inner circle, it is always with a polite and informative tone, which can be disarming to most who are intimidated by his appearance. In addition, Crozenck is very stubborn, but also easy to order around on the battlefield. Crozenck's semblance resembles his warm and caring personality, and he shows significant distress when his patients are injured or in pain. However, he has not been known to panic during these times, and is remarked to have steady hands when healing grievous injuries. * '''Hand-to-hand expert: Crozenck's weaponry requires that he be nothing less than amazing when it comes to close-quarters-combat, his expert strikes, in addition to the razor-sharp katar, make every strike deadly. * Shell-shielding: Crozenck's shell is nigh-impenetrable by high-caliber weapons, only maces and .50 caliber rifles can penetrate or damage the shell. However, Crozenck is able to project his shield to repair any previous damage done to his carapace. * Firearms expert: Crozenck utilizes twin .45 caliber sub-machine guns to encounter the enemy with deadly force, making him especially dangerous even if he is not able to reach with his melee weapons. * Surprising agility: Despite the heavy-looking shell, Crozenck is surprisingly quick and agile, making underestimating him an extremely dangerous mistake. * Water affinity: '''Crozenck can hold his breath for extremely long periods of time, his record standing at 36 minutes underwater, longer than Crzeck's record. * '''Semblance: '''Crozenck's semblance is a healing-type, which projects a glass-like dome above those he wishes to heal, and can take a massive beating before dissipating. In addition to healing his allies, the shield drains all life and soil fertility that is inside of it, excluding the patient and Crozenck himself. The shield immediately dissipates when the environment runs out of life force or the patient is completely healed. * '''Three brothers: Crozenck states he has three brothers, although he does not list their names. * Team CROC: Crozenck has undying dedication and loyalty to his team. * Kingdom of Vale: Crozenck has pledged his allegiance to the Kingdom of Vale as well as humankind, in order to protect them from Grimm and any who disturb the peace. * Creatures of Grimm: Crozenck's oath as a Huntsman is to exterminate Grimm wherever he finds them. * '''The White Fang: '''Like the rest of his team, Crozenck despises the White Fang for its terrorist affiliations and disturbing of the peace. * Crozenck, contrary to popular belief, is incapable of retracting his head into his shell. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Good characters Category:Teenagers Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:RWBY characters Category:Faunus Category:Articles without images